Este es mi mundo
by Rocket97
Summary: Ahora comprendo todo, este lugar, estas personas, mi destino.
1. ¿Quién eres?

Fiore, siendo tan pacífico después de tantas cosas, parece casi un sueño. En Fairy Tail las cosas iban muy bien, el equipo Natsu regreso de una misión hace menos de una hora y como era de esperarse, el Dragon Slayer de fuego y Gray comenzaron a pelear en la primera oportunidad que tuvieron...

—¡Maldito hielito!-grito molesto el DS mientras se intentaba liberar de la prisión de hielo que le cubría casi todo el cuerpo. —¡Sácame!¡sácame de aquí!

—Ja, ni siquiera tú puedes salir de mi prisión de hielo, ¡soy el más fuerte del gremio! -Presumía el mago de hielo mientras reía fuertemente.

—Muy fuerte, pero no puede evitar quitarse la ropa en todo momento...-susurro el pequeño gato azul

—¡Gray! po...ponte... ¡ponte al menos el boxer! -Lucy cubrió su rostro con las manos pero dejando una apertura para poder observar al desnudo mago

—Se gusssssstan

—Ca-callate maldito gato...

—¡Alguno de ustedes sáqueme de aquíiiiiii! -gritaba Natsu, hasta que al escupir fuego por la boca logro derretir el hielo. —Presumido Demon Slayer... ¡me las pagarás, Gray!

—¿¡Acaso quieres un segundo round, flamita idiota!?

—¡Cuando quieras, desgraciado!

—¡Usted puede Gray-sama!

—¡Los hombres de verdad deben pelear!

—Calmense, Erza podría enojarse aún más con ustedes dos -Advirtió la maga estelar y aquellos dos magos se abrazaron por el miedo que la Scarlet les provocaba —Debo ir a casa, no quisiera estar aquí cuando ella llegue y los regañe. -Lucy comenzó a despedirse de todos y después de eso, salió del gremio. Al día siguiente la Maga no se presentó, había desaparecido.

* * *

 _Correr, correr, necesito correr lo más rápido que pueda, no debo dejarlo, no ahora..._ —¡Sasuke!

—¡Cálmate Naruto! -Le regaño Sakura —Debemos mantener la calma... Sasuke-kun dijo que regresaría a Konoha, yo confio en él -La kunoichi lo miró seria —El no se escaparía

—Es un idiota, sé que lo dijo pero... ¿¡Por que irse ahora de la nada!? -Naruto dejo de correr, Sakura lo imito sin comprender el por que paro —No puede ser...

—¿Naruto? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por que pa -No pudo terminar su pregunta, Sasuke en ese momento le entregó una chica rubia a Sakura y se marcho dirección a Konoha. —¿Quién es ella?


	2. ¿Ninjas?

**_Correr, correr, necesito correr lo más rápido que pueda, no debo dejarlo, no ahora... —¡Sasuke!_**

 ** _—¡Cálmate Naruto! -Le regaño Sakura —Debemos mantener la calma... Sasuke-kun dijo que regresaría a Konoha, yo confío en él -La kunoichi lo miró seria —Él no se escaparía_**

 ** _—Es un idiota, sé que lo dijo pero... ¿¡Por qué irse ahora de la nada!? -Naruto dejo de correr, Sakura lo imito sin comprender el por qué paro —No puede ser..._**

 ** _—¿Naruto? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué pa -No pudo terminar su pregunta, Sasuke en ese momento le entregó una chica rubia a Sakura y se marchó dirección a Konoha. —¿Quién es ella?_**

* * *

—Tengo un favor que pedirte.

—¿Qué necesita Tsunade-sama?

—Es acerca de esa ninja que encontró el equipo Kakashi.-Tsunade comenzó a buscar algo en su escritorio. —Sakura descubrió algo sobre esa chica. -Apretó uno de sus puños y golpeo el escritorio rompiéndolo tanto a este como a parte del piso.

—¿Tsu... Tsunade-sama? -Le llamo Mizune asustada. —Eso quiere decir...

—El pequeño tiempo en que Konoha pudo estar en paz... terminó.

* * *

 _Lucy, Lucy, ¡vamos! Fairy Tail nos espera. —¡Natsu!_

—¡Natsu! -Grito Lucy al despertar. —¿Na-natsu? ¿Erza? ¿Gray? ¡Happy! ¿¡Dónde están!? -La maga busco con la mirada a sus amigos pero sólo logro encontrar a un chico rubio durmiendo en una silla que estaba a lado de su cama.—Vaya... es un chico muy apuesto -Se sonrojo al darse cuenta de lo que decía. —C-como puedo decir esas cosas, ¡que pena! -la chica cubrió su cara por la vergüenza.

Naruto poco a poco abrió los ojos rascándose la cabeza y bostezando. —Oh, ya despertaste, nos preocupaste mucho, hasta Sasuke venía a veces -El ninja soltó una pequeña risita y se acercó a Lucy. —Y dime... ¿Quién eres? ¿De qué aldea vienes? Nunca te había visto y vaya que sería difícil olvidar a una linda ninja como tú -Después de decir tal cosa, se acercó más a la rubia de forma coqueta.

—¿Ninja? -Comenzó a reír fuertemente la maga. —Ya entiendo, ¡Natsu! no es divertido, te delatas con los ninjas, ahora sal de donde sea que estés, ¡no es gracioso! -Intentó ponerse de pie sin éxito, por poco cae al piso de no ser por Naruto que la logro tomar de la cintura. —Gra-gracias -Ambos se sonrojaron pues en esa posición quedaban muy cerca.

—¡NA-RU-TOOOOOOOO!

—Sa...sakura-chan no es lo que parece, ¡en serio!

—El idiota no pierde el tiempo -comentó el azabache que acompañaba a Sakura.

—¡Tú que te metes, maldito!

El Uchiha sólo bufo y se acercó a Lucy. —¿Cómo llegaste a Konoha? Eres muy sospechosa, podrías ser una espía. -Desfundo su espada y la apunto al rostro de la maga, ella se sobresaltó y lo observo con miedo. —Te conviene escupir toda la información que tengas.

—¡Sasuke-kun! Cálmate, no encontramos nada sospechoso con ella. -Al decir esto a Lucy le dio miedo, ya no era por la espada que tenía enfrente, eran sus llaves, ¿y si aquellas personas querían sus llaves? ¡No! No podía permitir eso, no podría perder a sus preciados espíritus celestiales.

—... Mis llaves. - Dijo Lucy inconscientemente.

—¿Dijiste algo? -Pregunto Naruto acercando su oído a ella, topándose con la espada de Sasuke. —Oye, Sasuke... Será mejor que bajes esa espada si no quieres que rompa tu linda cara.

El ninja le miro enojado por unos segundos hasta mover la cabeza a otro lado y guardar la espada. Lucy trataba de recordar lo que pasó en la noche pero de tan sólo intentarlo le dolía fuertemente la cabeza. —Duele mucho. -Se quejó poniendo ambas manos a la cabeza. —No puedo recordar nada, quiero mis llaves, ¡denme mis llaves! -Grito con más fuerza mientras seguía teniendo las manos en su cabeza, sentía que ésta explotaría.

—Ca-cálmate, las están analizando, debemos ser lo más prevenidos posible con las personas sospechosas. -Explico la pelirosa mientras calmada el dolor que tenía la rubia.

—¿Q-qué clase de magia es esa? ¿qué me estás haciendo? - _El dolor desapareció… ¿quiénes son ellos?_

—Te devolveremos las llaves si no resultan ser peligrosas para nosotros. -Dijo Sakura ignorando las preguntas de Lucy.

—¿Peligrosas dices? -Lucy apartó las manos de Sakura, se paró de la cama, ahora sin dificultad y se puso frente a ella con una mirada seria. — Mis amigos no son peligrosos… ¡No los trates como si fueran objetos! Son mis preciados amigos, ¡Exijo que me los devuelvan ahora! -Sakura no supo que decir, Naruto se acercó a Lucy y poso su mano el hombro de la maga, ella se sobresalto. —¿Q-qué?

—Soy Naruto Uzumaki. -Sonrió el ninja. —De mi cuenta corre que no les pasará nada a tus llaves y te las devolveremos, sé que no vienes a destruir la aldea o algo así por lo tanto ¡no hay de que preocuparse!

 _Este muchacho…_ —S-soy… Lucy Heartfilia y confiaré en ti, Naruto-san. - _Natsu… te necesito, ¿dónde estás?_

* * *

—¡Maldita sea! -Natsu apretó sus puños y miro a Makarov. —¿Está totalmente seguro?

—No cabe la menor duda, según el consejo una misteriosa magia apareció en Magnolia, el mismo día en que Lucy desapareció. -Makarov puso una de sus manos en la barbilla. — Sospechamos que es algo parecido a lo que paso en Edolas, pero aún no estamos seguros, estas irregularidades…

—¡Debemos ir por Lucy! -Interrumpió Natsu.

—¡Natsu! Deja que el maestro termine. -Le regaño Erza. —Maestro… ¿cree que Lucy fue a Edolas?

—Es… una posibilidad. -Dijo preocupado.

—Entiendo… -Erza observó a Natsu —Debemos ir por Porlyusica de inmediato, avísale a Wendy lo más pronto posible. -el hijo de Igneel sólo asintió y salió corriendo del gremio en busca de la pequeña maga. —Maestro, ¿Lucy estará bien?

—Recemos porque así sea.

—Maestro. -Erza apretó sus puños. —Gray esta…

Makarov la interrumpió —Lo sé, hable con él en la mañana, la desaparición de Lucy para él fue como una puñalada al corazón, pero no hay de que preocuparnos, el amor que él le tiene lo hace más fuerte.

—Si…


End file.
